Bethlem Royal Hospital
by smile.in.love
Summary: Mary ha muerto. Su hija no nata ha muerto. Sherlock se ha ido. Nada le queda a John para seguir adelante. Pero el detective nunca se va del todo.
1. Shock

**BETHLEM ROYAL HOSPITAL**

 _Warning:_ Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la adaptación de la BBC. No gano nada con esto, más que diversión.

 _Couple:_ Johnlock

 **o.o.o**

Tenía tantos planes, tantos deseos por realizar... Todo se fue por donde vino cuando Mary murió y se llevó al lugar del nunca olvido a su hija no nata con ella. John se deprimió tanto que tuvo que ser ingresado. Estaba solo. De Harry no sabía nada y Sherlock... él mismo lo había desterrado lejos de su presencia.

Aun así, el detective consultor no dejó de cuidarlo en la distancia ni un segundo. De hecho, la idea de internarlo fue de Mycroft, quien lo tenía vigilado desde dentro de la casa y sospechaba a la vez que temía un suicidio próximo en el tiempo.

John miraba a través del cristal empañado de la ventana enrejada. Los árboles distorsionados le invitaban a sus copas para no bajar. Sherlock estaba allí, pero él no podía verlo. Tampoco sus lágrimas encubiertas por la lluvia.

Los días pasaban lentos sin nadie a su lado. Retomó entonces su diario. Los recuerdos le atacaron sin poder defenderse. A la mañana siguiente, John estaba sedado. El recuerdo de la pérdida había sido demasiado fuerte.

Sin embargo, dos días más tarde, John volvió a tomar el diario. Desde enfermería se lo dieron porque su terapeuta se lo recomendó, aunque no pudiera estar con él más que en las horas de distensión y después volviera a ser guardado bajo llave.

Las aventuras se rearmaron en su mente. Ellos dos, juntos contra el mundo. Una pequeña sonrisa apenada se escapó de sus labios. Le siguió una lágrima escurridiza. Y luego llegó la parte de Mary, de la boda, del bebé. Cerró el diario y dio el día por terminado. El resto de las horas vagaría por el vacío que la medicación le proporcionaba.

Sherlock apenas dormía. La última vez que lo hizo, fueron dos horas agónicas entre pesadillas y terrores nocturnos. Cada día, al salir el sol, partía para el Club Diógenes en busca de respuestas por parte de su hermano. _Nada nuevo bajo el sol_ , eran las palabras de Mycroft día tras día.

A ese paso, Sherlock acompañaría a John en la habitación. Su cuerpo delgado se estaba volviendo famélico y el brillo de su pelo había desaparecido junto al de sus ojos. No recibía casos, no salía a buscarlos. Sherlock Holmes estaba entrando en depresión. Y su hermano no podía hacer más que llevarlo con su amado. Porque Mycroft sabía la verdad con sólo mirarlo. Al fin y al cabo, era su hermano.

Ese día la enfermería de Sant Bart's lo recordará por muchos años. Si bien John entró en el recinto con calma y consentimiento, Sherlock hizo todo lo contrario. Él entró sedado y, una vez en la habitación, casi tira la puerta abajo.

Durante la noche, las puertas de las habitaciones se cierran por seguridad. Él, que estaba solo en la suya hasta la asignación de dormitorio, entró en una espiral hasta que fue nuevamente sedado. Cuando se hizo de día, las puertas se abrieron y salió a las zonas comunes. John estaba allí, frente a él, tan sorprendido como un espejo.

 **Continuará...**


	2. La vida sigue

**Bethlem Royal Hospital**

 **Capítulo 2. La vida sigue**

—Maldito bastardo —la rabia se apoderó de John y le saltó al cuello—. Fuiste tú —ambos cayeron con un golpe seco, rodeado de murmullos pero sin ninguna ayuda. Enfermería estaba en el otro extremo de la estancia.

Sherlock ni siquiera se movía. Su cuerpo sufría una mezcla de apatía y culpa. Incluso el golpe de John en la mandíbula lo tomó de buen grado, sintiéndose merecedor de ése y muchos más.

Enfermería por fin se dio cuenta del desastre. Ávidos, aunque tarde, los separaron entre varios. Hicieron falta más de dos personas para impedir que John siguiera encima de Sherlock.

Estaba fuera de sí. Toda la energía que le faltaba a uno le sobraba al otro. Tanto, que tuvieron que sedarle y encerrarlo en su habitación. Sherlock lo vio todo con un grado de culpa cada vez mayor. Su depresión iba en aumento y, a ese paso, caería en un pozo de difícil acceso. Sin importarle, fue arrastrando los pies hasta una tumbona vacía de la zona de descanso. Se dejó caer en ella y se durmió.

Mientras tanto, a varios kilómetros del recinto, Mycroft yacía preocupado por su hermano y por el doctor Watson. Cada uno se fustigaba de una manera y, de alguna u otra forma, se sentía responsable del fin último. John no le veía sentido a la vida por la muerte de su esposa y un bebé no nacido. Sherlock obviaba la suya por el alejamiento de John. Y, mientras tanto, Mycroft sufría por ambos.

Incluso aquello que le hacía bien, alguien con quien nunca de los nunca pensó tener una relación tan cercana, le hacía sentir desdichado por el síndrome del superviviente.

—No puedes condenarte por todo.

—No es tu problema, Greg.

Duras palabras para un amigo. El DI se había vuelto más cercano desde que John empezó a dar señales de no encontrarse capaz de seguir con su vida en soledad. Mycroft le había dado la orden directa de vigilarlo como alguien próximo que era al doctor, y no como él, que ahuyentaba a quien se acercaba.

Cuando John fue internado, Greg siguió informando sobre Sherlock, con quien Mycroft tampoco tenía una relación muy cordial. Al ingresar a este último, Lestrade y Mycroft ya se habían acostumbrado a la compañía. Por ello, cada tarde, lloviera o hiciera sol, Gregory Lestrade se desplazaba hasta la mansión de Mycroft Holmes. Allí, en la tranquilidad que estar lejos del centro proporciona, hablaban de la vida.

Pocas personas lograban establecer una conversación con Mycroft y, menos aún, eran invitadas a su casa. Eso era un dato a tener en cuenta para Greg, que no acostumbraba a salir de la ciudad para acabar en casa ajena y menos, hablando con un político.

Al margen de la charla campestre, el día también pasaba en la residencia psiquiátrica. La hora del almuerzo llegó y Sherlock, no variando su línea de vida, rehusó comer. El problema es que debía comer o la siguiente comida sería intravenosa. No tenía ninguna enfermedad que le impidiera la ingesta. No tenía escapatoria.

En su habitación, John ya despierto, golpeaba la puerta sentado en el suelo, cansado de la tardanza de la atención. Con tanto trabajo, al fin pudieron llegar a él y dejarlo salir para el almuerzo.

John volvió al pasillo donde se había encontrado con Sherlock. El susodicho no estaba en él, sino discutiendo con un enfermero. Por las palabras que alcanzaba a escuchar, le habían perdonado el desayuno, pero el almuerzo era demasiado. Sherlock seguía tan cabezota con la comida como siempre.

El doctor Watson se hallaba en una tesitura: ayudarle o no ayudarle. La primera opción mantendría a Sherlock por allí, cerca de él, sin agujas en los brazos. La segunda lo alejaría y se llevaría su único contacto con la realidad.

Egoísta o no, John tenía que elegir.


	3. Llamada de auxilio

**Bethlem Royal Hospital**

 **Capítulo 3. Llamada de auxilio**

Sherlock comenzó a forcejear con los enfermeros, que llamaron a los refuerzos. Para estar en tan mal estado, la lucha no se veía desigual desde fuera.

John adelantó un paso para intervenir y un enfermero cayó a sus pies. No era posible esa fuerza si no se estaba drogado o eras un maestro en la lucha y Sherlock no era un superhéroe del boxeo. Tenía que haber tomado algo escondido en algún lugar. Pero dónde.

John dio otro paso sorteando al enfermero magullado. No tenía ni el ánimo ni el alma para hacer de médico. Se encontraba tan cerca de Sherlock que si alargaba la mano podría tocar la punta de sus dedos. Sólo que se debatía entre el suelo y su orgullo rodeado por los auxiliares de refuerzo.

Los pacientes empezaron a cerrar el círculo. Aun así, John dio un tercer paso, y pagó por ello. Sus reflejos estaban aturdidos por la pesadez y el desamparo. Una simple mano alzada bastó para tumbarle de golpe, haciendo sonar su columna vertebral como trizas de cereal.

La escena se paró para mirarle. Tendido en el suelo, ni siquiera las lágrimas hacían acto de presencia. La esencia que un día fue se apagaba poco a poco y, de seguir así, para siempre.

Sherlock hizo ademán de acercarse a él. Sin embargo, las fuerzas le fallaron y cayó de rodillas a sus pies. La policía entró en la sala y tanto enfermeros como auxiliares quitaron rápidamente el coro de pacientes que se había formado. Las manos de Sherlock fueron atadas a la espalda con unas bridas. Él gritaba _John, John_ mientras se lo llevaban a su habitación. Pero John no podía escucharle. El dolor lo había dejado inconsciente.

Una camilla llegó para llevárselo a urgencias. El alboroto era tal que todos fueron enviados a sus dormitorios. Sherlock podía ver cómo John se alejaba por la pesada puerta y siguió gritando _John, John_. Nadie le hacía caso. En aquel lugar no era más que un paciente más, un número que de vez en cuando desempolvaban para estimar un diagnóstico.

Volvía a estar solo. No sabía por cuánto tiempo. Echaba de menos a John, sólo eso. Nada de su vida anterior, ni a Mycroft ni sus casos, sólo el olor a suéter recién planchado.

Por el pasillo de urgencias, John recuperaba la conciencia. Fragmentos de lo que había pasado en la sala recorrían su mente a toda velocidad. Alguien parecido a Sherlock se había arrodillado ante él, pero eso no era posible, pensaba, porque Sherlock Holmes no se arrodillaba ante nadie.

Imaginó que serían alucinaciones por algún medicamento, pues la espalda le dolía quince en una escala del uno al diez. Veía luces sobre su cabeza y sentía la velocidad bajo su cuerpo. Todo parecía indicar que le llevaban a quirófano y, realmente, le daba igual si lo llevaban a operar o a Oxford Circus. No tenía fuerzas para oponer resistencia. No deseaba nada. Así que cerró los ojos y los recuerdos del ejército volvieron.

Sherlock permanecía tumbado en la cama, sedado, de nuevo. Había conseguido lo que quería, librarse de la comida. Los daños colaterales, sin embargo, habían sido demasiado grandes y su mente dormida se lo retransmitía como un cuento de terror.

 _John, John_.


End file.
